fatal fantasy
by Sam O'toole
Summary: squalls death my oc's pov super sad


Chapter one Squall's death.

My name is Ryka I'm a part of the group known as SOLDIER an elite group that protects our capitol Midgar. My fiancée is named Squall and we have been dating for 4 years I'm 20 and he's 21. Finally we got sent on our first mission alone together and we were supposed to stop the evil sorceress Edea from resurrecting. As we approached her temple I had a horrible feeling that something bad was going to happen. I had stopped and Squall looked at me and asked "Ryka are you okay?" I looked at him and said "just a bad feeling." Squall chuckled and hugged me saying "Ryka that's all that it is just a bad feeling nothing's going to happen. We're the elite SOLDIER. We're going to be just fine." I shrugged the feeling off and we continued. As we were approaching the temple gates I felt a pang in my stomach and I immediately placed my hand over the slight bump. Squall did not know that I was pregnant he only thought that I had gained weight. As we passed through the gates Squall said to me "Ryka stay behind me we don't know if Edea has resurrected yet." As we walked up the path I asked Squall "what do you think about all of this?" I was referring to the death of his brother Kiryu who had turned evil and Squall had killed him because he had attacked me. Squall gave me a look that said I don't want to talk about it so I kept my mouth shut. I felt awful for bringing it up. Squall went on walking with his head down and I felt horrible. I wanted to take back what I had just said. Squall and Kiryu had been very close as children and Squall had to kill him.

As we approached the temple doors Squall turned towards me and said "if anything happens to me I want you to run like hell." I didn't answer him I felt awful. We walked into the room where Edea was and I felt like someone had dumped ice cold water all over me. I heard evil cackling and looked over and saw Edea leaning against a pillar. Squall said "we meet again Edea, you made my brother turn evil and I plan on killing you." Suddenly one of Edea's worshippers grabbed my arms and forced them behind my back. I watched helplessly as Edea formed an enormous ice shard and threw it I heard the sickening sound of the spike hitting flesh and heard a grunt I looked over my shoulder and saw Squall standing on the edge of the cliff that the temple was perched on with the ice shard sticking out of both sides of his body. I screamed his name as I watched him fall over the edge. The man released me and I darted over to the edge I heard a thud as Squall hit the bottom which I couldn't see. I desperately searched the cliff side for a way down and I finally found it and I ran down the path. The bottom had to be about 25 feet down and when I reached the bottom I saw Squall laying the ice shard nowhere to be seen blood was pooling around him. I called his name and he didn't move so I screamed it as I kneeled beside him. His eyes barely opened and I started crying he whispered "don't cry." I gently reached for him and pulled him into my lap ignoring the blood pouring from the wound. I looked into his eyes and said "I'm pregnant." He looked at me and I watched as he struggled to lift his arm he gasped in pain and his arm flopped back down. I gently grabbed his hand and placed it on my stomach. He smiled and said "I love you both." I looked at his broken body and I knew that there was nothing I could do to save him. I buried my face in his hair. I heard someone sprinting and I instinctively grabbed my gun blade and swung around when I heard Zack's voice say "hey watch where you're pointing that." He skirted around me and looked at Squall and said "he's not going to live much longer." Squall groaned in agony and I looked at Zack and asked "is there anything we can do for him?" Zack looked Squall over and shook his head. I collapsed next to Squall sobbing. Squall said to Zack "keep Ryka and our baby safe please Zack protect them with your life." Zack said "you can count on me Squall." Squall said "Ryka baby I love you so much." He took his last breath and smiled as he died. I completely lost it. Zack pulled me into a tight hug and said "shhh it's okay Ryka." I looked back at Squall as he was entering the life stream and I knew he was really gone. I walked away with Zack at my side and I instantly thought of mine and Squall's baby and how I was going to be able to raise it alone by myself. Zack sensed my distress and asked "Ryka what's wrong?" I told him "I'm not going to be able to raise this baby all by myself." Zack said "I'll help you raise him or her." I smiled and thanked Zack he was a lot like Squall in a way. He had the same personality and the same way of thinking. I couldn't help but thank Squall for having Zack be the one to protect me. Zack was the perfect example of a SOLDIER he was tall, thin, handsome, heavily muscled he couldn't have weighed 200 pounds soaking wet, he had short spiky black hair and sky blue eyes. Zack had overly pale skin and he was extremely good looking. Zack turned around and asked me "so do you have any names picked out for your baby?" I said "if it's a girl her name will be Skye and if it's a boy his name will be Zachary Squall." I instantly felt happier but that didn't last long because I thought of how Squall had died and my fears returned. I was so scared that I started trembling Zack stopped and asked "Ryka do you know how far along you are?" I said "sixteen weeks." Zack looked shocked and said "and you kept it from Squall this whole time?" I said "his family would've disowned him because he wasn't married to me. His family hates me enough." Zack said "I don't know how anybody could hate you." I said "I don't know either."


End file.
